


I think I will stay

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Greek Mythology, Cerberus is excitable by friend, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades & Persephone! AU, Hades!Robbie, Persephone!Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: The trouble with boredom is that it often left a person to wander at their own peril





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



The trouble with boredom is that it often left a person to wander at their own peril. This lead Daisy to many wonderful gardens of her mothers and places where deities would once dare not visit. Her mother scolded her for her wanders. Daisy listened to the words but find them going in one ear and out the other. Why would she not wander in a place of beauty that her mother had created. She was the Goddess of Spring, she wanted to see what she needed to protect and help grow. As many times she pointed this out to her mother, she would receive a heavy sigh and shake of the head but no word. No words meant she was right and would happily continue her wanders around the beautiful gardens.

 

The one she find this morning looked like it had never had a single touch of her mothers, or the sun. She made note to talk to both her mother and Helios when she came back for lunch. For now, she wanted a closer look at the dark, death-like garden. The grey branches gave an eerie feel to the cold deserted place. No warmth from the sun touched the grass, nor did any water from the rains. The trees moved in no wind and the grass tickled her fair ankles. This place did not want any visitors and it made the feeling known. A feeling that made Daisy even more curious.

 

As she tracked through the dead garden, something at the back of her neck sent a shiver down her spine. The feeling of being watched. The feeling of something close to her about to jump out and fend her off or kick her out. She waited. Nothing happened.

 

She took one step towards an old open archway. Everything about it screamed _turn away and never return._ Every fibre in her body made her inch forward. The branches scratched against nothing. The wind tickled her neck once more. The dead plants all turned to stare at her as though wondering what her next steps would be. To enter through or to turn back and scurry to safety.

 

Daisy was never one to turn back from a challenge, especially one as curious as this. The moment her foot passed through the archway, a set of stairs appeared from mist, descending down through the earth into an abyss of darkness. Daisy should have turned back and left but this was too interesting to pass up.

 

She entered through the archway and walked down the steps. Each one turning to marble at her touch. A thin black rail appeared, seemingly attached to nothing. Still, her hand ran over the black rail as she continued down the stairs. The darkness disappeared as candles hovered down a dark blue hallway. Skulls and bones decorated the walls. Daisy didn’t think anything of it as she walked on. The eyes of the peoples faces in the paintings that were hanging on the wall followed her as she continued to look, walk and touch. The candles did too, giving her light to see where she was headed. The large door in front of her opened without touch.

 

The candles blew themselves out.

 

The eyes on the walls shut.

 

Darkness returned.

 

As did the chill down her neck.

 

Still, Daisy marched on.

 

The large open space room was not much. Dark, depressing with a large table and rotting fruit and one chair. No, two chairs. One at the table and another at the top of three steps. The latter more a throne then chair. Gold, bright and everything opposite to the room she stood in. It drew her in as did the crown sitting upon it. Gold covered bones warped together to create the perfect shape for whoever’s head it laid upon.

 

Daisy moved closer but a shout stopped and scared her away.

 

“Please don’t.”

 

Daisy, once her heart returned to normal, peered into the shadows among the walls behind the throne. At first glance she thought them to be just that, shadows. On a closer view, a man formed from them, stepping out of the shadows and down the steps.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The man scoffed.

 

“I believe I should ask you the same thing as you are the one trespassing in my house.”

 

Daisy looked around the space, raising her eyebrow at the man.

 

“This is your home?”

 

“What about it?”

 

Daisy shook her head.

 

“Nothing, it’s lovely, I love what you’ve done with bones.”

 

The man rolled his eyes, walking back from where he came to sat, lounge, on his throne. The crown moving onto his head with the help of what looked like smoke-shaped hands.

 

Daisy crossed her arms and waited for the man to speak.

 

“Well?”

 

Daisy shrugged, throwing her crossed arms into the air. This man was as ridiculous as he was dramatic.

 

“Well what?”

 

“Who are you?”

 

Daisy held back the first remarks that appeared in her mind. It is better to be polite in situations like this.

 

“My full name is Persephone, Goddess of Spring, however I prefer to be called Daisy.”

 

“Well then, _Daisy,_ what are you doing here?”

 

“Oh no, I said my name, common courtesy states you reply with your own.”

 

“Common courtesy also states that one should not enter into another’s home without their permission.”

 

Daisy had nothing to say nor rebut such a remark.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Hades to most, King of the Underworld but, since you have been _so generous_ with information, you can call me Robbie.”

 

“How do you get Robbie from Hades?”

 

“Long story chica.”

 

Daisy crossed her arms once more.

 

“Well, since this has been such a _pleasant_ chat, I think it’s time for you to leave.”

 

Daisy thought about it, to waltz back out of this place as fast as she has entered. Something in her mind told her to go, but her heart told her to hold off. Just for the moment.

 

“And what if I say no?”

 

Robbie stood from his throne, a look of shock written across his face.

 

“Why would you not?”

 

Daisy shrugged, tracing her fingers over the dust covered table.

 

“Maybe I like it down here, it’s cold and miserable but quiet and peaceful.”

 

Robbie did not seem impressed by this answer if his stance was anything to go off.

 

“Well I don’t want you down here.”

 

Daisy shrugged once more.

 

“To bad.”

 

With nothing more to say, Robbie just looked at her and rolled his eyes. He left back the way he came, forming himself into the shadows. Leaving Daisy left unattended in the large open space room with many doors. Many places to discover and maybe, many places to meet the mysterious Robbie once more.

 

“Well then, which door should I take first?”

 

Barking answered back. Daisy jumped. She knew that sound of barking.

 

_Dogs._

If there was one thing in life Daisy loved more than a mystery, it was dogs.

 

She headed towards the door. Once again, the chosen door opened without touch and Daisy entered. Candles lit the room with Daisy taking a giant step back.

 

Not dogs but dog. One very large dog with not one but three heads. She didn’t know whether she should be scared or dead. The large overly excited dog answer her silent thought. Licking her face and trying it’s best to knock her over in a form of play.

 

“Okay, okay, you want to play.” Daisy laughed, the dog fetching a stick for her to throw.

 

The dog bent down on its front paws, its tail wagging all over the place. Daisy picked up the tick and threw it as far as she could manage. The dog took off running, only to come back with two bones and one pitchfork but no stick.

 

“Okay, not what I threw but good job.”

 

Daisy scratched on of it’s heads. Another head came by for her other hand to pat whilst the last one watched on with sadness in it’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have enough hands.”

 

Daisy pouted and tried her best to switch from hand to hand, head to head. The dog seeming okay with the result, laying down next to her for the pats and scratches to continue.

 

Footsteps interrupted the peace the silence gave them. Once more, Robbie formed out of the shadows into the room.

 

“Cebby, you need to stop-.”

 

Robbie stopped mid-sentence.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I told you, I wasn’t leaving.”

 

Robbie ran a hand over his face.

 

“I didn’t mean-. No, what are you doing in here with Ceberus.”

 

Daisy looked to the dog that was trying it’s best to hide.

 

“I heard barking.”

 

Robbie dropped his shoulders and sighed.

 

“And he enticed you to play fetch, didn’t he?”

 

Daisy nodded as one of the heads hit her head. During their conversation, she had forgotten about the dogs.

 

“Of course he did, he loves all types of play and attention.”

 

Robbie smiled over at Cerberus who rolled onto his back. Daisy still struggling to pat all three heads.

 

“Right well then, unless you have anything else you need to attend to, you better get your ass over here and help me pat him cause I only have two hands.”

 

Robbie smiled. It wasn’t much but it still made her heart jump a small beat. Something to analysis later. Much later.

 

Robbie sat by her side and joined in the pat’s and scratches. Both content to sit in silence with one another. Daisy wouldn’t admit it until much later, but it was the company she did enjoy that day, and not just Cerberus’s.


	2. From Hades to Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy wanted, no, needed to know the long story of how Hades became Robbie

Daisy had taken a liking to the Underworld and it to her, the only problem was the grumpy King. Daisy could count on one hand the amount of times she had seen Robbie. He either had so much work that he physically could not leave his office, or he was ignoring her. And both were just unacceptable to her so she did the only thing she could think of, she made lunch for the two of them and marched straight into his office.

 

“I’m here and we are eating.”

 

Robbie jumped at the entrance. He went to speak before looking at the lunch basket in hand and rug under her arm and raised his eyebrow.

 

“We are?”

 

Daisy nodded, setting up the small picnic style lunch on the floor in the middle of his office. The same looked like the rest of the place, cold, dark and bones everywhere. _As far as the eye can see._

“Why?”

 

Daisy stood and cocked her hip to the side.

 

“Because I haven’t seen you in the three months I have been down here and am bored and lonely.”

 

“You could just leave.”

 

Daisy laughed and gestured to the set up.

 

“And leave you down here alone with no one to feed you, nope.”

 

Robbie looked tired and exhausted. Daisy, deep down, felt bad for him. To deal with death all day with no life must be an exhausting thing in itself.

 

She sat and patted a small space on the mat. Robbie, to her surprise, stood and followed what she asked. Sitting across from her with no complaint. It was strange but nice. Something she was not entirely use to yet.

 

Robbie looked at the food and a small soft smile graced his mouth.

 

“You made this?”

 

Daisy laughed.

 

“No, your chef did, he’s been teaching me how to make bread but it is still something that not even the souls want to eat.”

 

Robbie laughed. An actual proper laugh. Daisy’s heart jumped a small beat. Never had a laugh sounded more sweet.

 

“Good to know.”

 

Robbie ate the food and Daisy found herself enjoying his company, no matter how quiet. Well, mostly quiet, Daisy had a question that had been on her mind since she arrived.

 

“Okay, I need to know.”

 

Robbie put his half eaten sandwich back down on it’s plate.

 

“Know?”

 

“How did you get the nickname Robbie?”

 

Robbie laughed once more.

 

“It’s a-.”

 

“Long story, yeah, I gathered that part when you said it the first time.”

 

Robbie scratched the back of his neck.

 

“It’s actually not that long.”

 

Daisy waited.

 

“I didn’t pick to be the God of the Underworld, it was given to by my _brother_ and I complained how I was robbed of choice and he decided that since I complained some much of it, I should change my name to Rob.”

 

Daisy raised her eyebrow.

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Well, I went with Robbie just to annoy him.”

 

Daisy laughed. She laughed so much she fell backwards onto the floor.

 

Robbie stood and shook his head.

 

She stopped her laughing and looked up at him. Only to start laughing again.

 

Robbie left her to her laughing. During same, she had her eyes closed, missing the small grin on his face as he looked back at her once more.  


	3. I like it here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie plans dinner, not a date, just dinner

Robbie’s version of tact left him when he first came to the Underworld. Why be tactful to the dead, they are dead. There was no point. Something that simmered inside of him for a long time until it became apart of his personality. So when it came to asking Daisy to dinner, his approach, in hindsight may have not been the best.

 

“You will be at dinner at 7pm tonight.”

  
He left the room as fast as he entered. Not giving Daisy time to answer or for him to see whatever gesture she decided to throw at him.

 

It was direct but needed. When it came to Daisy, his mind went out the window and heart started singing which made his stomach dance.

 

It was sickening.

 

So, 7pm came around and to his surprise, no Daisy.

 

“I told her 7pm.”

 

He spoke to the bone structure, it looked back and wept, a hand covering the eyeless eye socket. Even in death, the bones were embarrassed by his behaviour.

 

Still Robbie, stood and marched to where Daisy had decided to stay. He knocked and no answer. He knocked once more. Still nothing.

 

“Daisy?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Persephone.”

 

“What?”

 

“Dinner?”

 

He heard fumbling, three swear words and a vase break.

 

Eventually, Daisy opened the door and his heart leapt from his chest.

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

Daisy blushed and Robbie’s heart cried.

 

“Thanks?”

 

Robbie nodded and held his arm out. Daisy looked at it then to him then back to it before deciding to trust him and link her arm with his own.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

Daisy shook her head.

 

“Would you prefer to take a walk around the gardens?”

 

Daisy stopped mid stride.

 

“You have gardens?”

 

Robbie smiled and nodded.

 

“Yes, they are small however.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

With that, Robbie lead them to the small gardens, giving Daisy time to smell each rose and tree. The grass tickling their ankles and branches looking as though they were waving.

 

“This is amazing.”

 

Robbie stopped by the bench he built from bones and left Daisy to walk and wander around.

 

He watched her and his heart finally caught back up with him as did his breath. Seeing beauty in his world was a rarity, having it stay was near impossible. He just waited for the moment Daisy would up and leave. They all did.

 

“This is amazing but there are so many things I want to improve on, a few plants, there is this plant, I’m calling it mint, that I am planning on creating, a lot of love and work and improvement but it’s a good start.”

 

Daisy sat and Robbie couldn’t find words to come out of his mouth.

 

“Robbie?”

 

“Hades?”

 

“What?”

 

Daisy laughed once more.

 

“I like it.”

 

“The garden?”

 

“All of it.”

 

She linked their hands together and both sat in silence. Robbie found himself enjoying her company more and more.

 

Unbeknownst to him, Daisy found herself feeling the exact same way.


End file.
